


Only One

by 4yup



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: i will never make Ike Happy will I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: "Right back to bed with you."I got a prompt on Tumblr a long time ago and I finally wrote it.
Relationships: Ike (Newsies) & Mike (Newsies)
Kudos: 3





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> tw for car accident mention and not sleeping!

"Right Back To Bed With You."

It had been a relatively peaceful night for Mike, He hadn't been able to sleep all too well so he'd been drawing for a while.

Ike on the other hand was having the worst night of his life. Hotshot his boyfriend of two years had been in a car accident. He had been trying for hours to get a hold of someone, anyone, but no one seemed to be answering their phones.

Mike had been startled by a loud crash coming from downstairs. His anxiety shot through the roof assuming it was a robber, before he could hear Ike cursing.

He rolled his eyes, he didn't think much of it, just assuming he was raiding the kitchen.

He stopped when he heard crying,

That was never a good sign, Ike never cried about anything.

He got up and opened his door slowly to make sure it wasn't just some robber who stubbed his toe.

There was Ike in the middle of the kitchen floor, crying his eyes out.

"Ike?" Mike asks, shuffling towards him. 

Ike's head shot up hearing his name, he wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve, "I'm fine, just getting water."

Mike didn't believe him and apparently it showed on his face because Ike said, "What? A man can't get water at," he glanced at the clock on the stove, "4:20 in the morning?"

They locked eyes, "Blaze it." Mike said at the same time as Ike.

Ike started laughing, the laughing turning into sobbing slowly sliding back down to the floor.

"Ike, hey." He slides down to sit next to him, "You can talk to me about it."

"I just- Hotshot got in a car accident and I don't know if he's ok or if he's gonna die," Ike broke down again sobbing into his hands.

"Hey, Ike, look at me," Mike gently took Ike's hands from his face, smiling at him.

“Go to sleep? Alright, I know everything feels awful right now but you were up all night last night you need sleep?”

Ike shook his head, “But I can’t sleep. I'm too worried for him.”

“At Least try and get some sleep, You can come to my room.”

Ike sighed after checking his phone to make sure he’s received no texts.

Finally after a bit he whispers, Mike was barely able to hear him, “Fine.”

Mike smiles holding a hand out to Ike who was still on the floor. He takes it after a second.

“See and it's even better because you get to hang out with your favorite twin!”

“You're my only twin, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever make Ike Happy?
> 
> no
> 
> my Tumblr is softotacoo!


End file.
